Display panel, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), is a common used electronic device. The display panel is popularized by uses because it has characteristics such as low power consumption, small volume, light in weight. In the display panel in existing technology, a pixed is desined by three sub-pixels, and the pixel is used to display. The three sub-pixels are red sub-pixel, green sub-pixel, and blue sub-pixel respectively. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pixel array of a display panel in the existing technology. In each row of the display panel, the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel are arranged orderly and repeatedly. The sub-pixels in each column of the display panel are the same. As shown in FIG. 1, the sub-pixels in the first column on the left are red sub-pixels, the sub-pixels in the second column on the left are the green sub-pixels, the sub-pixels in the third column on the left are blue sub-pixels, and the sub-pixels in each columns are repeated as the first column on the left, the second column on the left and the third column on the left. When the display panel is drived, the sub-pixels in each column are drived by a data line. If a resolution of the display panel is m*n, the letter m is a row number of the pixels of the display panel, the letter n is a column number of the pixels of the display panel, then a data line number required for driving the display panel is 3*n. From the above description, it can be seen that the data line number required for driving the display panel is greater for a display panel having a particular resolution, and lead to a lower aperture ratio of the display panel in the existing technology.